Dreadlord
Were you looking for The Necromancers? The Dreadlord appears to be a top PVP player, and apparent part-time necromancer. He is the main antagonist for Bed Wars and a main antagonist for Animation Life 2, being used first by Sam Small and second by Arbiter 617. Story Bed Wars The Dreadlord enters the lobby, killing two players before he even starts walking. He strides straight through a sandcastle and shoves the Derp out of his way before entering the game. MrSamSmall follows him. The Dreadlord piles over Green Base and drops TNT on it, before jumping down and destroying the now-exposed bed. He turns around, whips out his sword and blocks a strike from Rocketcrafter44, before slicing him aside. MrMattyPlayz runs in and the Dreadlord knocks his sword away and stabs him in the chest. He turns around and LelisPug12 knocks him into the void. Later, he returns and finishes off JapaneseCurry before fighting Startal briefly and being joined by Spintown. Sam runs away and the Dreadlord stares after him. In Part 2, he does not make an appearance for about three and a half minutes only to be revealed getting his sword out of Hulk0509's torso right after Sam hears his bed being presumably destroyed by generaltyler1. Dreadlord looks at Sam from across the map, ending the part entirely. During Part 3, he uses an emerald from the middle to purchase a jump boost potion in the Green base along with an ender pearl which he uses to get the high ground on the top of his base when he starts combating Sam. Sam runs away with his silverfish as he throws his fireball, which ultimately kills the blue team member's companions. His second fireball nearly hits Sam, but luckily for the malicious antagonist, his third one sends him flying towards the center of the map. After Sam is injured on the rocky stairs, he drinks the jump boost potion and hops across the damaged red bridge only to stab at the ground after Sam drinks an invisibility potion. He meticulously scans the middle and finds a floating sword and strikes at it and what's in front of the sword repeatedly before Sam's potion runs out. He kicks Sam's pancreas area and performs a back-flip to throw his fourth fireball, which is deflected by Sam's iron sword. He throws a fifth one which meets up with the previous fireball, causing a potent explosion to push him off the island but simultaneously lets Sam hang on to the edge of the middle. Animation Life 2 Dreadlord is one of the antagonists that join Herobrine in his invasion of the Hypixel Server. As Herobrine’s gang enter and raid, Dreadlord resurrects Zombies and Skeletons, before joining in the massacre. Steve appears, and Dreadlord is one of the four antagonists that knock him out. Dreadlord, Entity 303 and Werewolf escort Steve’s body to Herobrine. Along the way, the two are ambushed by Alex, who immediately kills Werewolf and begins attacking Entity. As Dreadlord turns to face Alex, he notices Entity 303 fleeing, and reluctantly flees with him. The two go back to Herobrine, who angrily sends them back to obtain the Command Block. Dreadlord attacks Alex and Steve, though them and Entity 303 are teleported to mini-games. After this, Hypixel appears and openly fights and defeats Dreadlord. Dreadlord is present with Herobrine when he obtains the Admin block and deletes all players. Later, he guards the center of the server, when he isn’t ambushed by Alex and Steve. Dreadlord, alongside Herobrine’s gang, is attacked and teleported to Steve’s world. There, Dreadlord is defeated by Alex and Pug, and flees to some mountains. He is last seen walking along a coast of lava. Animation Life 3 Dreadlord joins up with the remaining members of Herobrine’s gang in order to avenge their deceased leader, Herobrine. In the Nether dimension, Derp, Steve and Alex attack the gang, where Dreadlord exchanges blows with Alex. Alex, using two blades, watches as Derp is killed by The Wither, an amused Dreadlord is leaped over and stabbed through the torso. Dreadlord, mortally wounded, collapses and dies. Appearance The Dreadlord is a skeleton wearing a purple cloak with a gold buckle. He usually uses a stone sword for combat. Personality The Dreadlord is ruthless and doesn't seem to notice other people, with the exception of Spintown. He never backs down from a fight and is a great tactician. He is shown as being explicitly powerful with a cold-blooded sense of murder. When becoming Herobrine's minion, however, his power is nullified, and he becomes somewhat of a liability. He relies on Entity 303 to back him up, being his downfall. Abilities * 'Advanced Combat Abilities-' Dreadlord is extremely skilled and experienced in combat. * 'Necromancy-' Dreadlord can resurrect dead minions. * 'Healing Factor-' Dreadlord seems to heal rather quickly. * 'Fear-' Dreadlord can place fear into the minds of players. * 'Master Strategist-' Dreadlord is an extremely good tactician. * 'Teleportation-' Dreadlord can teleport short distances, as seen in Bedwars. * 'Electrokinesis-' Dreadlord can control electric fumes. Trivia *Like Werewolf, Null and Entity 303, The Dreadlord was used by NinjaCharlieT before BPS, however none of the four were actually made by NinjaCharlieT. **The Dreadlord is the only one of the four to have the same appearance as he does in NinjaCharlieT's animations (excluding hands and depth as they are part of the rig, and excluding the cape). *It may be possible that Herobrine met The Dreadlord in a minigame. In NinjaCharlieT's "Mega Walls Deathmatch" Series on YouTube, they are the final two competitors of the match. Though Herobrine defeated Dreadlord, he may have been impressed by his skill, and convinced him to serve him. *Dreadlord will reappear for Songs Of War. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Minecraft Category:MrSamSmall Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Mega Walls Category:Undead Category:Unfinished Category:Herobrine's Gang Category:Hypixel